Right There
by WonderRin
Summary: While he's making out with some woman that he doesn't even know the name of, she's dancing against some man who she doesn't even like. If he's allowed to move on, why isn't she? [Rated M for sexual themes.] - ONESHOT! - AU: NALU


Right There

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

 **SUMMARY:** While he's making out with some woman that he doesn't even know the name of, she's dancing against some man who she doesn't even like. If he's allowed to move on, why isn't she? [Rated M for sexual themes.] -ONE-SHOT!- AU: NALU

 **THEME SONG:** _Don't Flirt/Stop Playing._ By: U-KISS

* * *

 **FINAL**

Needless to say, I was very bored.

The loud music rang through my head like a bell. The people around me were laughing and giggling and dancing and drinking and shouting.

The glass in my hand tasted extremely more bitter than how it's supposed to taste. For a moment, I thought the bartender sneaked a drug in my drink. But, I kept a cautious eye on him while he filled the glass with the light gold liquid.

I suppose it's my fault for coming here, though. I just wanted to get out the house; have some casual fun. Especially after my break-up with a boyfriend of mine.

However, I've been here for nearly an hour and I'm still bored out of my soul.

I took a small sip from my drink. It burned my throat as it traveled down my insides. I cringed, placing the glass down. The aftertaste was horrendous. I don't think I can drink anymore of it.

I turned around in my wooden stool, scooping out the area. People kissing in one corner, others grinding in another. I frown deeply. Honestly, it's what you would expect in a club. I shouldn't even be that surprised.

Then, my eyes landed on someone who works in the same building that I work in. Gray Fullbuster. The aftertaste came back. Never have I liked him. And, I've been knowing him since the earliest of times.

He bullied me in primary school. He teased me in high school. And now, he won't stop with his disgusting flirting.

Since I don't go out with anyone anymore, I can't tell him to back off and that I have a boyfriend. Usually, that old trick would work. But, now, he knows that I'm no longer dating and he can use it to his advantage.

I'm not stupid. I don't fall for his childish nicknames and lying words. All he wants is to have me in his pants.

He saw me staring at him and I froze. He smirked, walking towards me and I quickly shot up from my seat. Before I could leave, he took my wrist. I glared darkly at him. "I wasn't expecting you here." His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Would you let me go already? We can do this on Monday, but right now, I'm not in the mood to mess around with you," I calmly state. Hot blood rushed through my veins.

"One dance. Then, I'll leave you alone," he whispered in my ear. Cold hands traveled up my waist and I shivered.

I sighed. From the people, to the music, and to the lousy drink I had, I couldn't win. "Do as you please," I said, defeated.

He chuckled and twirled me around. We began to move with the beats of the music. He had his hands on my waist tightly, as if he was afraid I'll push him away.

He held me close to his chest and I could feel his member poking at my back. I took in a breath, lowering my head. I allowed his access to my neck as he began to suck at it tenderly. Bile raised up my throat at his tongue touching my flesh.

 _Deal with it. This is what you did to yourself._

My head lifted as I swallowed down the drink that I had earlier. Then, my eyes came in contact with someone familiar. Someone that I know. Someone I wish I haven't noticed.

Natsu Dragneel.

An ex-boyfriend of mine.

We broke up nearly two weeks ago. It was all a haze at the time - I can't remember what happened or why we broke up. However, I _do_ know is that I missed his severely throughout these past couple of weeks. Sobbing and drinking non-stop; just to get him off my mind.

Suddenly, a girl who I don't recognize came up to him. He smiled at her and took her hand. She giggled so loudly that I can hear her. She was batting her fake eyelashes and flipping her hair around.

Even though I felt a burning sensation boil in my chest, I couldn't help the snicker that came out my mouth. Natsu was never into girls like that. It was funny how he'd stoop down so low.

Then, I remember what I'm doing. I frown deeply. I'm basically talking about myself - how I'm stooping down so low. Honestly, this isn't me. I would never dance against someone who I barely find likeable.

But, I guess it's for the better. Natsu has moved on. I have moved on. We shouldn't worry about each other anymore.

Though, I didn't realize Natsu staring directly at me until I drew my attention away from the girl. I quickly averted my gaze to the vibrating ground.

Gray's grasp tightened on my hips. "I can tell you like this, don't ya?" he said.

I tried to block off anything and everything. The music. Gray. The people. And, most importantly…

Natsu.

It was only a matter of time until I found myself against a wall with Gray kissing me. I could feel it happening.

Suddenly, I felt someone's strong hand around my wrist. My eyes snapped up to see Natsu there with a furious expression imprinted on his face.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Natsu hissed, pushing Gray away from me. He staggered a few steps back until regaining his posture.

Gray held the same face as Natsu. "What am I doing? I'm dancing with my date." He reached to grab my hand and for some reason, I was too stiff to move away. Besides...It's over between Natsu and I.

He pulled me to the side of him and glared darkly at Natsu. Natsu's jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists.

Gray must've felt like he won, so he started to walk away with his hand around mine. I complied. I didn't want to cause a scene.

Immediately, Natsu raised his fist and swung it across Gray's cheek. I gasped, watching him fall to the ground with a thud. The people around us stopped their dancing to see what the commotion was.

"Why did you do th-" Before I could finish my sentence, Natsu grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my fallen coworker.

"Let me go! I said let me go!" I shouted, struggling against his strong grasp.

"Natsu? Where are you going?" the girl from earlier asked when we passed by her, innocence twinkling in her eyes.

He seemed bothered from her presence. So, he lightly pushed her away. She was confused and I couldn't blame her.

Afterwards, Natsu started walking again. We managed to get to the back of the club. No one was here. When he released me and turned around to face me, I quickly raised my hand and slapped him on his cheek. His head jolted to the side as he held his reddened cheek. His breath quickened and he seemed so _angry_ that he wanted to punch the brick wall in front of us.

I didn't say anything. The slap was enough to explain what I'm feeling. So, I turned on my heel and went to walk away from him. No, not just from him. From this whole club. I want to curl in my bed and sob the night away.

Natsu grabbed a hold of me. He slammed on the wall and I winced from the pain piercing into my back. He trapped me by putting both of his hands on each side of my head. He stared intently in my eyes. I didn't move my gaze one bit.

I finally opened my mouth to say something. "Why are you-"

In a split second, I felt warm lips against mine. My emotions were killing me from the inside. I want to push him off of me, but I don't. I want to cry, but I don't. I want to run away from him, but I don't.

His long fingers tenderly pressed the nape of my neck. His thumb softly grazes my cheek. I missed his touch so much that I whimper.

I want this kiss to last forever. Unfortunately, he releases me and places his forehead on mine. I close my eyes and I take in deep breaths.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want this to happen now.

However, my mouth moves on its own. "We're over, Natsu." I couldn't breathe. "We're not...together anymore...You have to understand that." My chest clenched at my own words.

"Then, why are you still out here with me?" he whispered. His fingertips slowly and agonizingly traced across my jawline. I shivered. "You still love me. I can tell."

When he leaned down to try to kiss me, I quickly turned my head the other way. I can't fall for him again. I just can't. "You'll have to accept the fact that we're over, Natsu."

I knew deep down that I still have feelings for him. We've been together for three years. Who wouldn't?

Natsu's eyes screamed anger. "Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" he yelled, his nostrils flaring.

I looked down. I really wish this was a dream. I want to wake up now. Please, let me wake up.

"Isn't it about time we stop doing this? We haven't been having a healthy relationship since our break-up. You would avoid me when we passed by each other on the street. You would ignore my messages and calls. I'm getting pretty damn exhausted of chasing after you, Lucy," he explained, getting even closer to me. A few inches were between our faces.

"Do you remember why we broke up?" I asked, my eyes shyly peeking through my eyelashes.

He nodded slowly. "You thought I was cheating on you...I have no idea how you made that a conclusion."

My face heated involuntarily. I remember clearly now, especially the day we actually broke up.

We were arguing non-stop. I got so frustrated that I couldn't take it anymore. I said that we were over. Natsu only stared at me in confusion. Then, he agreed to it in a dry voice before packing his things and walking out of our shared apartment. I've never cried so much in my whole life.

I got back into my reverie when I felt a breeze go by. "Right. So...We can move on," I muttered.

He placed his hand on my cheek. "Why are you running away _again_? Don't you want us to be together? Aren't you sick of feeling heartbroken? I know I am."

"I just...don't want to...hurt you - hurt _us_ once more. It'll be too hard to handle," I tried to convince.

"I don't care. I don't care if you hurt me. I just want to be with you. Can't you understand that?"

I looked into his eyes. They were full of sincerity and hope. I suddenly remember why I fell in love with him.

And, when he wrapped his arms around me, I felt an explosion go off in my body.

We broke up because it was my fault. But, he didn't care. He never did care. He just wanted to me with me. I was too stubborn to realize.

"I am so sorry," I mumbled against his chest, feeling tears well in my closed eyes.

He held me tighter. I felt so secure in his arms. "It's okay, babe. Don't cry."

I sniffled and stiffly nodded.

He released me shortly after. "Hey, so...Who was that loser that I punched earlier?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to remember him again. "Some rebound, I guess," I shrugged.

"A rebound, eh?" he muttered, a smirk growing on his face. "How far were you gonna go?"

I pouted, placing my hand on his chest to make sure he doesn't get closer to me. "I could ask the same about you."

His smirk disappeared as fast it came on his face. "Oh. Her?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah. Her."

He scratched his head. "I don't know, honestly...She came up to me and asked for my name. It all started from there."

I didn't respond.

He sighed and took my hand. "Silence is something I can't take," he growled under his breath. We arrived in front of his car. He pushed me into the seat before taking his spot in the driver's seat. He started the ignition and we began to drive down the freeway.

"Where are we going?" I don't know why I asked. I have a clear idea where we're heading. I'm going to cross another line that I didn't plan to go through.

"My house. I'm going to make you forget everything that happened tonight."

* * *

The moment I walked into his dark apartment, I was pushed against the wall.

Natsu stood in front of me, stared into my eyes for a brief moment, and captured my lips with his. His hot body pressed against mine and I felt like I was going to burst at any moment.

After kissing, he moved away and, without any warning, grabbed my waist and lifted me from the floor. I gasped as I was being carried to another dark room. He switched on a nearby lamp. Soft light illuminated the small room. His bedroom.

He leaned back down and began to run his lips down my neck and to my shoulders. "I missed you so much…," he muttered on my skin.

We have started. There's no way we can stop.

"I want to make you feel better than any other man can," he huskily said. My heart began to fasten its beat in my ribcage.

His big hands wandered on my stomach and to my clothed breasts. I immediately arched my back at his delicate touch. He cupped my left breast and rubbed at the fabric on the right one. Finally, he yanked away my shirt and unclasped my bra in a matter of seconds. He pasted his mouth on my right nipple and started to suckle. His thumb started to swirl around my areola. I began to bite my lips until they bled.

Blood rushed through my veins. How can his soft touches make my whole body shudder? Only he can do this to me.

Once he was done with my chest, he slithered to the edge my mouth. His nose nuzzled on my cheek as he kissed me passionately.

I already know that I'll never forget this moment.

He lifted up his crimson shirt, throwing it carelessly on the floor. I giggled, unbuckling his belt for his pants. I made sure to lay gentle touches on his stomach. He growled, taking my hands. "Don't you even start," he warned. I laughed some more.

With his pants discarded, he started to work on mine. Unbuttoning the buttons slowly made me whimper. He slid them down my legs. Goosebumps made their way on my arms.

Only in our underwear, he stared at me wantingly. I blushed, squirming. His teeth bite down onto his bottom lip and placed his hands on my thighs. His spread my legs apart quickly. His fingers looped around the waistband of my panites until he slid them off as well.

His index and middle finger plunged inside of me with no words being said. I moaned out. His warm fingers folded and began to do circular movements inside of me. An electric shock ran down my spine.

"Ahh…" I mumbled, biting the inside of my cheek. My body shivered in delight. "Natsu, I can't-" I was cut off when an orgasm exploded out. I started to scream in pleasure, enjoying the feeling my orgasm left behind. Tingles were going from my fingertips to my toes. My chest heaved up and down.

"Not yet…," Natsu mumbled, leaning down to my womanhood.

His hot tongue came in contact with my folds. I moaned again, burying my fingers in his salmon colored locks. Every lick made me jolt. His tongue rolled and rolled and rolled and I could feel another orgasm already coming. My breathing was erratic.

Then, I came. Again.

I heard Natsu slurp up my juices that hit his mouth. I breathed out, not able to deal with this anymore.

Once more, he took my mouth in his. I widened my eyes as the taste of _me_ came onto my tongue.

He released me. Stroking away wet strands of my hair, he smiled down at me. Afterwards, he peeled off his underwear where his member was severely trying to get out of. He reached to his dresser and took out a wrapped condom. When he was done putting it on him, he put his length to my entrance.

Slowly, he was sliding inside of me. After what seemed like eternity, he was filling me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I was getting used to the feeling of him inside of me.

He grabbed my hands and linked our fingers together. Nextly, he started to thrust. Groans and moans filled the air. My nails dug into his hands, but it seemed like he didn't mind.

"You're so...so tight," he grunted, his pace getting faster and faster as the seconds go by.

My toes curled when he reached deeper inside of me. Words can not express the feelings I'm experiencing.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I yelled, throwing my head onto the pillow beneath me. He silenced me by kissing me _again_. My moans were muffled inside his mouth. How I missed this so much.

He pulled away only to grab my hips and thrust a few more times into me. At his last thrust, we froze as we reached our climaxes together. Never has that happened before.

After we were done, he collapsed next to me. Sweat beads glowed under the dimly-lighted lamp. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled at me. "Let's try not to go through this another time, Lucy," he says, chastely kissing my forehead.

I smile back. Instead of responding, I snuggled closer next to him, his warmth keeping me secure.

Suddenly, a ring went off next to us. I blinked. That must be my phone. I squirmed out of his embrace and took up my phone.

Before I could even read the Caller ID, Natsu snatched the phone out of my hands. "Gray? Was that the guy I 'met' previously?"

I nodded nervously.

He rolled his eyes, ending the call abruptly. I stared at him, speechless. "I better not catch another call from him on your phone, you hear me?"

I gulped. "Uh...Y-yes…"

He tossed the phone a far distance away from me before embracing me again. "As a matter of fact, I'm changing your cell number first thing tomorrow."

My eyes rounded at his words. "Natsu! Don't be so overprotective."

He laughed. "I can't help it."

I smiled.

"I just love you too much."

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh geez. It feels so weird writing a smut scene after so long aieeeee :A:

Hi, people! I'm back from the dead. Ahhh...How long has it been? About two weeks?

…

I'm dead. KILL ME NOW.

*whimper* I'm such a horrible author - just leaving you guys like thisssssssss~

I can't help it. I just love you guys too much! HEHEHEHE. *gets slapped from horrible joke*

I hope you guys enjoyed this 3,500+ word one-shot! Blood, sweat, and tears were put into this. Welll~...Just tears was put into here LOL.

(btw if you guys are wondering, i sometimes read smutty fanfics and get inspiration from that so i can be a better smut writer. thats what i want the fairy tail community to think of me as - a smut writer lolololololol ok i'll stop)

OH YEAH. Please, expect that new "Just Us" chapter to be coming out...soon. I won't put a specific date because ya know, the update will go way past that *coughlikethethreeweeksonecough*

Anyways~ Please review and tell me what you think! If there's any mistakes, don't be shy to tell meeeee~ It always helps me out! :D

I guess I'll be going now. I'm sure you guys are bored out of your minds lol

BYE~! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
